Viva Piñata- A Guide to Fan made Piñatas
by Fanfic-Rick42
Summary: From the journal of a gardener who discovered various new piñatas (but never seemed to tell anyone). A lot of information about these new (non-canon) additions to the piñata island population will be explained inside
1. Gophert

Gophert

Animal: gopher

Candy: go-gurt

Attack: shovels

House: a hole under a giant gold nugget

Appear requirements:

Have a cactus in the garden

Have a prickly pear in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have a cactus in the garden

Have a prickly pear in the garden

Have 10 pinometers of sand

Resident requirements:

Has eaten a cactus

Has eaten a prickly pear

Have 15 pinometers of sand

Romance requirements:

Have a Gophert house in the garden

Has eaten 2 Sweetles

Has eaten 3 yams

Tricks:

1-has eaten a Shellybean

2-has eaten a pile of dirt

Variants:

Blue- has eaten a bluebell

White- has eaten a ball of wool

Red- has eaten a poppy seed


	2. Crawberry

Crawberry

Animal: crawfish

Candy: strawberry

Attack: lobster crackers

House: a lobster trap

Appear requirements:

Have 2 waterlillies in the garden

Have 2 watercresses in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 3 waterlillies in the garden

Have 3 watercresses in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 2 waterlillies

Has eaten a watercress

Romance requirements:

Has eaten 2 lemons

Has eaten a garlic butter

Have a Crawberry house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a strawberry

2-has eaten a lemon meringue

Variants:

Pink- has drunk a bottle of medicine

Orange- has eaten an orange

Blue- has eaten a blueberry


	3. Squawkamole

Squawkamole

Animal: seagull

Candy: guacamole

Attack: plastic six pack rings

House: a dinghy with a skeletal fisherman on top

Appear requirements:

Have a resident Pudegeon in the garden

Have a Pirate Statue in the garden

Visit requiremets:

Have a Pirate Statue in the garden

Have a Box O' Booty Island in the garden

Have 2 Pudgeons in the garden

Resident requirements:

Have a Pirate Statue in the garden

Have a Box O' Booty Island in the garden

Have a Captain's Cutlass in the garden

Has won a fight against a Pudgeon

Romance requirements:

Have the Pudgeon master romancer award

Has eaten 2 Custaceans

Has eaten a Crawberry

Have a Squawkamole house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a loaf of bread

2-has eaten a sandwich

Variants:

Red- has eaten an apple

Blue- has eaten a bluebell seed

Green- has eaten a gooseberry


	4. Melocan

Melocan

Animal: pelican

Candy: melon

Attack: fishbones

House: a lighthouse

Appear requirements:

Have the Squawkamole master romancer award

Have the Parrybo master romancer award

Visit requirements:

Have a Squawkamole in the garden

Have a Parrybo in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has won a fight against a Parrybo

Has won a fight against a Squawkamole

Romance requirements:

Has won a fight against a Quackberry

Has won a fight against a Juicygoose

Have a Melocan house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a blackberry

2-has eaten a gooseberry

Variants:

Orange- has eaten a jar of marmalade

Yellow- has eaten a lemon meringue

Blue- has eaten a muffin


	5. Appeel

Appeel

Animal: eel

Candy: apple

Attack: ships in bottles

House: an anchor

Appear requirements:

Have a resident Appeel

Visit requirements:

Have a sick Squawkamole in the garden

Have a sick Melocan in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten a Squawkamole

Has eaten a Melocan

Romance requirements:

Has eaten 2 Crawberry

Have an Appeel house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a bulrush

2-has eaten a watercress

Variants:

Red- has eaten a Custacean

Green- has eaten a Lickatoad

Pink- has eaten a waterlily

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Appeel

Appear requirements:

Garden level 13

Visit requirements:

Level 15

Tame requirements

Has eaten 4 guppeeps

Has eaten a strand of kelp

Has eaten 2 plates of sushi

When sour, it will snap at your piñatas, making them less happy

When tamed, they will cough up a happy candy on command


	6. Leopardmint

Leopardmint

Animal: leopard

Candy: peppermint

Attack: tribal masks

House: a rock formation like pride rock from the lion king

Appear requirements:

Have a Tigermisu in the garden

Have a Roario in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have the Tigermisu master romancer award

Have the Roario master romancer award

Resident requirements:

Has won a fight against a Tigermisu

Has won a fight against a Roario

Romance requirements:

Has eaten 2 Hoghurts

Has eaten 3 Peckanmixes

Have a Leopardmint house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a Cherrapin

2-has eaten a Swanana

Variants:

Red and orange- has eaten a chili

Yellow and green- has eaten a gooseberry

Light blue and white- has eaten a snowdrop


	7. Gobhopper

Gobhopper

Animal: grasshopper

Candy: gobstopper

Attack: blades of grass

House: A muddy boot in long grass

Appear requirements:

Have 5 pinometers of long grass

Have 5 pinometers of short grass

Visit requirements:

Have 10 pinometers of long grass

Have 10 pinometers of short grass

Resident requirements:

Have 20 pinometers of long grass

Have 20 pinometers of short grass

Has eaten 2 pots of honey

Romance requirements:

Has eaten 4 ears of corn

Has eaten 4 turnips

Have a Gobhopper house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a radish

2-has eaten a carrot

Variants:

Orange- has eaten a pumpkin

Purple- has eaten a blackberry

Yellow- has eaten a yam


	8. Pandycane

Pandycane

Animal: panda

Candy: candy cane

Attack: bamboo shoots

House: a bamboo hut in a zen garden

Appear requiremens:

Have a Fizzlybear in the garden

Have a Polollybear in the garden

Have 15 pinometers of long grass

Visit requirements:

Have 25 pinometers of long grass

Have 10 pinometers of short grass

Have 5 pinometers of sand

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 3 pots of honey

Have 35 pinometers of long grass

Have 15 pinometers of short grass

Have 10 pinometers of sand

Romance requirements:

Have 80 pinometers of long grass

Have a Pandycane house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a muffin

2-has drunk a pot of coffee

Variants:

Red- has eaten a poppy

Brown- has eaten an acorn

Blue- has eaten a blueberry


	9. Giroffee

Giroffee

Animal: giraffe

Candy: toffee

Attack: rulers

House: a skyscraper

Appear requirements:

Have a coconut tree in the garden

Have an orange tree in the garden

Have a lemon tree in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 3 coconuts in the garden

Have 3 oranges in the garden

Have 3 lemons in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 2 macaroons

Has eaten 2 marmalades

Has eaten 2 meringues

Romance requirements:

Have a Cinnamonkey in the garden

Have a Melocan in the garden

Has eaten 3 strawberries

Have a Giroffee house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a coconut tree seed

2-has eaten a bird of paradise seed

Variants:

Pink- has drunk a bottle of medicine

Brown- has eaten a rotten banana

White- has eaten a snowdrop


	10. Platypareil

Platypareil

Animal: platypus

Candy: nonpareil

Attack: DNA models

House: a cross between a Sweetooth and Quackberry house

Appear requirements:

Have a resident Platypareil in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have the Sweetoth romancer award

Have the Quackberry romancer award

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 3 fir cones

Has eaten 2 loaves of bread

Romance requirements:

Is wearing yokel teeth

Is wearing a Mountie hat

Have a Platypareil house in the garden

Tricks:

1-Has eaten a sandwich

2-Has eaten an air freshener

Variants:

Red- has eaten a strawberry bush seed

White- has eaten a shortcake

Green- has eaten a watercress

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Platypareil

Appear requirements:

Garden level 22

Visit requirements:

Garden level 24

Tame requirements:

Has poisoned a Cocoadile

Has poisoned a Mallowolf

When sour, it will poison your piñatas and make them sick

When tamed, it will pat your piñatas on the back and heal them


	11. Turkeysh

Turkeysh

Animal: turkey

Candy: Turkish delight

Attack: cranberry sauce cans

House: a thanksgiving feast table

Appear requirements:

Have a Cluckles house in the garden

Have 7 corn seeds in the garden

Have 5 pumpkin seeds n the garden

Visit requirements:

Have the Cluckles romancer award

Have 5 ears of corn in the garden

Have 3 pumpkins in the garden

Resident requirements:

Have the Cluckles master romancer award

Has eaten 3 ears of corn

Has eaten 2 pumpkins

Romance requirements:

Has eaten 7 sandwiches

Has eaten 5 jars of jam

Has eaten 3 gooseberry fools

Have a Tartridge in the garden

Have a Turkeysh house in the garden

Tricks:

1-has eaten a corn seed

2-has eaten a pumpkin seed

Variants:

Orange- has eaten a jack o'lantern

Red- has eaten a holly berry

Green- has eaten an air freshener


	12. Sour Whirlm

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Whirlm

Appear requirements:

Garden level 17

Visit requirements:

Garden level 20

Tame requirements:

Has eaten a turnip

Has eaten a carrot

Has eaten a daisy

Has eaten a poppy

Has eaten 3 piles of dirt

When sour it makes piñatas less happy as they eat

When tamed it becomes a regular Whirlm


	13. Sour Moozipan

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Moozipan

Appear requirements:

Garden level 33

Visit requirements:

Garden level 36

Tame requirements:

Has drunk a bottle of medicine

Has eaten a cheesecake

When sour it breaks piñatas

When tamed it gives milk


	14. Sour Buzzlegum

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Buzzlegum

Appear requirements:

Garden level 15

Visit requirements:

Garden level 18

Tame requiremens

Has eaten 3 Raisants

Has eaten 2 Yellow Flutterscotches

Has eaten a buttercup

When sour it stings piñatas and makes them wild

When tamed it gives honey


	15. Durianteater

Durianteater

Animal: anteater

Candy: durian

Attack: hand vacuums

House: a broken ant farm

Appear requirements:

Have 2 Raisants

Have a Raisant house in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 4 Raisants

Have the Raisant romancer award

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 3 Raisants

Have the Raisant master romancer award

Romance requirements:

Has eaten a jar of honey

Is wearing a conkerific helmet

Have a Durianteater house in the garden

Tricks:

1-Has eaten a Buzzlegum

2-has eaten a Taffly

Variants:

White- has eaten a bone

Red- has eaten a reddhott

Green- has eaten an arocknid


	16. Guppeep

Guppeep

Animal: guppy

Candy: marshmallow peeps

Attack: aquarium gravel

House: a goldfish bowl

Appear requirements:

Have a stalk of kelp in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 2 stalks of kelp in the garden,

Resident requirements:

Has eaten a strand of kelp

Romance requirements:

Have a Guppeep house in the garden

Has eaten 2 stalks of kelp

Tricks:

1-has eaten a watercress seed

2-has eaten a watercress

Variants:

Orange-has eaten an orange tree seed

Red-has eaten a holly berry

Blue-has eaten a blueberry muffin


	17. Octocado

Octocado

Animal: octopus

Candy: avocado

Attack: fountain pens

House: an octopus pot

Appear requirements:

Have 2 bullrushes in the garden

Have 2 waterlillies in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 4 bullrushes in the garden

Have 4 waterlillies in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 8 bullrushes

Has eaten 8 waterlillies

Romance requirements:

Have an Octocado house in the garden

Has eaten 8 pots of honey

Is wearing a tussle tricorn

Is wearing a blackeye patch

Tricks:

1-has eaten a waterlily seed

2-has eaten a bullrush seed

Variants:

Green- has eaten a watercress

Red- has eaten a strawberry

Yellow- has eaten a lemon


	18. Tamasquid

Tamasquid

Animal: squid

Candy: tamarind

Attack: writing quills

House: an inkwell

Appear requirements:

Have a watercress in the garden

Have a strand of kelp in the garden

Visit requirements

Have 3 watercresses in the garden

Have 3 strands of kelp in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 6 watercresses

Has eaten 6 strands of kelp

Romance requirements:

Have a Tamasquid house in the garden

Has eaten 6 jars of jam

Is wearing a mermaid necklace

Is wearing a weathergirl wig

Tricks:

1-has eaten a plate of sushi

2-has eaten a watercress seed

Variants:

Purple- has eaten a blackberry

Blue- has eaten a blueberry bush seed

Orange- has eaten an orange


	19. Sour Goobaa

"SOUR ALERT"

Sour Goobaa

Appear requirements:

Garden level 10

Visit requirements:

Garden level 13

Tame rquirements:

Have 30 pinometers of short grass

Has eaten 3 poppies

Has eaten 2 bluebells

Has eaten 1 watercress

When sour it headbutts piñatas out of the garden

When tamed it gives wool


	20. Humdrop

Humdrop

Animal: hummingbird

Candy: gumdrop

Attack: model helicopters

House: an air control tower

Appear requirements:

Have a Tartridge in the garden

Have a Parrybo in the garden

Have a bird of paradise in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have a Tartridge in the garden

Have a Parrybo in the garden

Have a Sparrowmint in the garden

Have a Candary in the garden

Have 2 birds of paradise in the garden

Resident requirements:

Have 7 different bird piñatas in the garden

Has eaten 3 birds of paradise

Romance requirements:

Have a Humdrop house in the garden

Has eaten 5 birds of paradise

Has eaten 3 bird of paradise seeds

Is wearing an aviator's cap

Tricks:

1-has eaten a Tiger lily

2-has eaten a snapdragon

Variants:

Red-has eaten a poppy

Blue-has eaten a snowdrop

Pink-has eaten a water lily


	21. Panthcake

Panthcake

Animal: panther

Candy: pancake

Attack: tiki masks

House: a rock formation like pride rock in a jungle

Resident requirements:

Have a Leopardmint eat a tulip

Romance requirements:

Have a Panthcake house in the garden

Has eaten 2 Sarsgorillas

Has eaten 3 Jameleons

Tricks:

1-has eaten a Cinnnamonkey

2-has eaten a Geckie

Variants:

Blue- has eaten a Bonboon

Brown- has eaten a Tartridge

Pink- has eaten a Galagoogoo


	22. Pangolindor

Pangolindor

Animal: pangolin

Candy: lindor truffles

Attack: fir cones

House: an armored tank

Appear requirements:

Have a Raisant and a Buzzlegum fight

Visit requirements:

Have 4 Raisants

Have 4 Buzzlegums

Have a Dragumfly house in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten 2 Raisants

Has eaten 2 Buzzlegums

Has eaten a Dragumfly

Romance requirements:

Have a Pangolindor house in the garden

Has won a fight with a Parmadillo

Is wearing a conkeriffic helmet

Has eaten 4 fir cones

Tricks:

1-has eaten a fir seed

2-has eaten a whirlm

Variants:

Green and blue- has eaten a gooseberry

Pink and white- has eaten a waterlily

Purple and black- has eaten a blackberry bush seed


	23. Pepsistar

Pepsistar

Animal: starfish/sea star

Candy: pepsi

Attack: magazines

House: an underwater rock

Appear requirements:

Have 2 Guppeeps in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 3 Guppeeps in the garden

Have the Guppeep romancer award

Resident requirements:

Have 5 Guppeeps in the garden

Have the Guppeep master romancer award

Romance requirements:

Have a Pepsistar house in the garden

Has eaten 3 strands of kelp

Tricks:

1-has eaten a kelp seed

2-has eaten a waterlily seed

Variants:

Yellow- has eaten a banana

Blue- has eaten a banana split

White- has eaten a snowdrop seed


	24. Dolphlan

Dolphlan

Animal: dolphin

Candy: flan

Attack: kickboards

House: a sushi bar

Appear requirements:

Have an Octocado and a Tamasquid fight

Have 3 stalks of kelp in the garden

Visit requirements:

Have 2 Octocados

Have 2 Tamasquids

Have 2 plates of sushi in the garden

Resident requirements:

Has eaten an Octocado

Has eaten a Tamasquid

Has eaten 3 plates of sushi

Romance requirements

Have a Dolphlan house in the garden

Is wearing a tussle tricorn

Is wearing a mermaid necklace

Has eaten 3 waterlilies

Tricks:

1-has eaten a bullrush

2- has eaten a Custacean

Variants:

Red- has eaten a Crawberry

Green- has eaten an Appeel

Purple- has eaten a jar of jam


	25. CLASSIFIED

"SOUR AL-*BZZZRT*

ERROR ERROR ERROR

Sour Dragonache

Appear requirements:

Have all piñata awards

Visit requirements:

(It will only go into your garden for offerings.)

Resident requirements:

Has been offered 99999 chocolate coins

Has eaten 7 Salamangos

Has eaten 7 Lackatoads

Has eaten 7 Cocoadiles

Has eaten 7 fully fertilized snapdragons

Has eaten 7 Dragumflies

Has eaten 7 Pigxies

Has eaten 7 Moozipans

As a sour it RAINS DOWN FIERY DEATH UPON YOUR GARDEN

When tamed it keeps Professor Pester and Sours out of your garden


End file.
